1. Field of the Invention
This present invention pertains to a brace, particularly for providing horizontal or vertical support between adjacent objects, and more particularly to a brace for supporting a toilet tank against a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toilet tank holds water for flushing waste from a toilet bowl. The toilet tank is fastened to the toilet bowl by two bolts in the bottom of the toilet tank. The toilet tank is often adjacent to a wall, but with a gap distance that ranges from one-half of an inch to several inches between the toilet tank and the wall. A lateral force against the tank towards the wall can cause the tank or the toilet bowl to crack or break. Various devices have been disclosed for bracing the tank against a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,225, issued to Weinberger, describes a stabilizer bracket that hooks over the back of a toilet tank and a compression member, where the length of the stabilizer bracket can be adjusted to a desired length by cutting the compression member or by threading a collar onto the compression member. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2015/0191902 A1 by Vadnais describes a stabilizer support that includes a clip for fastening to a toilet tank, a foot plate that presses against a wall and a beam having a T-shaped cross-section that is received in and extends between the clip and the foot plate. The beam is cut to a desired length.